


All is Fair in Love and War

by AcidClovers



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendly competition, Mario Kart, Videogames, komahina mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidClovers/pseuds/AcidClovers
Summary: “You can play if you want,” she offered, handing her the spare controller.Sonia took the sparkly pink princess Peach Wii controller with grace, proceeding to crawl over the back of the couch and sit next to the other. “Of course I would like to play,” she said, adjusting the object in her hands.
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	All is Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> School has been kicking my ass. My solution? Girlfriends and videogames. 
> 
> Enjoy my lunchbreak fic

It was just another weekend for Chiaki, one full of sodas, chips, and games. She couldn’t remember what round of Mario Kart she was on, but it didn’t matter much. She sighed, sliding over the finish line, once again achieving first place. What a boring game it’s become. No NPC could match up to her talent, no matter the map or mode it was on. Chiaki reached over to grab more Doritos from the bag, before discovering it was empty. _Great._

Just then, as if the gods smiled upon her, the sound of a door opening and closing made itself prominent in the otherwise quiet apartment. Keys jingling, shoes scuffing, and the sharp, pure humming was what Chiaki used to know her girlfriend had returned.

“You’re still playing?” Sonia asked from behind, leaning over the back of the couch and into the other's peripheral vision. 

Chiaki grunted in response, eyes trained on the screen as she selected another level. She had started playing her game at about ten am, just thirty minutes after waking up. What time was it now? The girl didn’t know, but a glance at the clock told her it was five in the evening. 

It wasn’t the most she’s played in one sitting, and Sonia knows that Chiaki tends to let time slip away from her. The poor girl watched the gamer waste an entire fall break in one place, doing nothing but play games, eat, drink, and occasionally sleep. 

That was before the two got together, and Chiaki was no longer allowed to do that. 

“You can play if you want,” she offered, handing her the spare controller. 

Sonia took the sparkly pink princess Peach Wii controller with grace, proceeding to crawl over the back of the couch and sit next to the other. “Of course I would like to play,” she said, adjusting the object in her hands. 

It only took a minute to set up a new round for the two. Sonia chose the mascot on her controller, claiming that she was her “idol” and it was not because they could be twins in another universe. Chiaki, though, stuck with trusty Wario. 

“Remember when we invited Hinata and Komaeda over? I didn’t take Hinata as the type to play Daisy!” The princess giggled against the chime of the countdown. 

“Yeah, I was a bit surprised too, when we played years back. Komaeda is predictable though, playing Yoshi. Seems just like him.”

The light chatter ceased when the race was in full swing, nothing being exchanged except for a hiss or “damn it” when something didn’t go their way. 

A few rounds later, and as predicted, Chiaki was in the lead by a long shot. Sonia had nothing to show in her wins. The taller girl huffed, wiping her forehead with her arm, sleeves rolled up by now.

She had to admit, Chiaki felt bad for the princess. Sighing, starting a new round. “Rematch?” She offered, “I promise I’ll go easy on you.”

Sonia mulled it over for a second, before sticking her hand out. “Sounds like a deal,” she said, cheery.

After shaking on it, Chiaki was unaware her fate had been sealed. 

Round after round, everything went as predicted. A fifty-fifty split in win-losses. Sonia had cheered up after winning a handful of times, and Chiaki supposed it was time to play for real.

“One last round?”

“I’m up for it!” Sonia laughed, flexing her arm. 

“Don’t get too cocky. Just because you won a few races while I was going easy doesn't mean you’re the Mario Kart queen.΅

“We’ll see about that, dear.”

Chiaki rolled her eyes at the other's confidence. There was no way Sonia could match her years of experience in one night. 

3, 2, 1, and another round was off. Drifting, overcoming, sabotaging, maybe some attempted bribery, and the two girls were neck to neck in the final lap. Chiaki could only gape as Sonia sped past her in the final stretch, no warning whatsoever.

“What? How?” Chiaki asked in disbelief. 

“Save your power-ups, sugar!”

“That’s not fair!” The gamer whined. 

“All is fair in love and war.”

Another round later, and Chiaki lost. The one after, too. And after that. Finally, Chiaki managed to grasp a win by the skin of her teeth. 

By the end of their match, Chiaki found herself losing by a three-fourths margin. How was Sonia winning seventy-five percent of the time? That’s ludicrous! Just an hour ago, the gamer was wiping the floor with the princess.

Chiaki threw the controller across the room. “Explain yourself!” She demanded, jabbing a finger in Sonia’s direction.

“Explain what?” she giggled behind her hand, “That I’m simply better?”

“You cheated! You had to of!”

Sonia gasped, clutching her heart. “How dare you accuse me of such ludicrous lies! Slander, I say!”

“Cut the crap! Tell me what you used to win or else!”

“Or else what?”

“I’ll… I’ll…” Chiaki looked around for anything she could use to threaten the other with.

“Exactly, Chi,” Sonia sang, pulling the other by the collar of her hoodie so that the other fell into her arms, “Just accept your defeat.”

“Never,” Chiaki muttered into her shoulder.

Soft lips pressed against her temple, and the gamer went slack. Anger never looked good on her. “Just tell me what you did, please?”

“Oh, well, because you asked so nicely, I guess I have to tell you. It was simple really. I just observed you in our first round to find the chips in your strategy and tested them out while you went easy on me. After that, I put full force in exploiting your weaknesses and using my strengths in the last round.”

“Ugh, you’re so vague. That doesn't answer _how_ you beat me, just why!”

“What kind of princess would I be if I gave away all my country's secrets?”

“A good girlfriend,” Chiaki rebutted. 

“Priorities, hun, priorities.”

“I hate you so much.”

“I love you too.”

The smaller girl couldn’t wiggle out of the slender girls embrace fast enough to escape her kiss. Giving up easily, Chiaki melted into Sonia with ease. The blonde pulled away, lacing her fingers into the other's hand before reclining to lay on the couch, bringing the other with her. 

“You taste like a man,” the princess claimed.

“You mean Mtn Dew,” the gamer corrected.

“Same difference.”

The two’s nonsensical chatter floated through the apartment, the sun long set, and their game abandoned. It wasn’t long before Sonia found herself slipping into unconsciousness, shortly after her girlfriend had fallen asleep. Flicking off the TV with her free hand, she knew that she would not be getting up. Accepting that she would be waking up with a sore neck, she shifted more to make room for her girlfriend.

Brushing her hand along the girl's forehead, pushing her bangs up, Sonia kissed Chiaki’s forehead. 

“I love you,” she whispered.

Soon, her humming and rhythmic patting of her girlfriend's hair ceased, and she sunk into rest, a smile on her face.


End file.
